Bella's Guitar Extras
by Amandaforks
Summary: Here is a collection of companion pieces for my novel, Bella's Guitar.
1. Chapter 1

Leah Clearwater's Classic Rock Mix Tape

Given to Jacob Black for his 16th Birthday

January 31, 2006 in Chapter 16 of "Bella's Guitar"

* * *

SIDE A

"Black Dog" — Led Zeppelin (4:56)

"Cisco Kid" — WAR (4:35)

"Light My Fire" — The Doors (4:40)

"Can't Find My Way Home" — Blind Faith (3:16)

"Southbound" — The Allman Brothers Band (5:08)

"Oye Como Va" — Santana (2:59)

"Beast of Burden" — The Rolling Stones (4:24)

"Heart of Gold" — Neil Young (3:07)

"The Weight" — The Band (4:34)

"Layla" — Eric Clapton (Derek and the Dominoes) (7:11)

SIDE B

"Magic Carpet Ride" — Steppenwolf (4:25)

"Midnight Rider" — The Allman Brothers Band (2:57)

"Going to California" — Led Zeppelin (3:31)

"Aqualung" — Jethro Tull (6:34)

"Don't Fear the Reaper" — Blue Oyster Cult (5:07)

"Lowrider" — WAR (3:09)

"People Are Strange" — The Doors (2:12)

"The Joker" — The Steve Miller Band (3:37)

"Landslide" — Fleetwood Mac (3:19)

"Kashmir" — Led Zeppelin (8:28)

* * *

Some of my favorite tunes. And oh yes, I did the math, so it'll fit on a Memorex 90 minute tape with 45 minutes per side! So authentic. And I put the epic ballads at the ends of the sides, as all mix tape makers should, so that the listener can sustain the mood of the song when the tape ends.

I was going to make a Seth Clearwater birthday mix tape of Justin Timberlake, too, but the first side is basically a dub of "FutureSexLoveSounds" and the reverse side is just "Rock Your Body" over and over and over again. Seth is so cute. He's learning to dance to this.

Let me know if you like this music, too. I'm mostly imagining you'll enjoy Leah's tape, but I suppose Seth's is not too bad, either. :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Leah Clearwater's Classic Rock Quiz**

_Challenge your rock knowledge with this fun quiz! Answers are in the next file/chapter. No peeking! _

_You should probably get a piece of paper now._

**Part A. ** Woodstock must be the greatest rock concert of all time. It inspired many music festivals celebrated today, such as Lollapalooza and Burning Man. Here are some Woodstock questions.

1. In what year was the Woodstock concert held?

2. In what state?

3. What rocker is famous for playing an extended jam version of "The Star Spangled Banner" at Woodstock? (Hint: toward the end, that song morphed into "Purple Haze.")

4. Whose doofy parents did not go to Woodstock when they had the chance because they thought they should stay home and study? (Hint: Amandaforks shakes head sadly.)

**Part B. ** The famous Haight-Ashbury district was home to Janis Joplin, The Grateful Dead, Jefferson Airplane, and many other musicians, artists, and psychedelic dudes during the late sixties. This district became a destination and bastion for members of the counterculture, from the Beats to the Hippies.

1. What famous resident and Beat poet wrote "Howl?" This poem, a book-length piece, is famous because it challenged censorship laws and won. Who is the poet?

2. In what city is the Haight-Ashbury district? (Hint: The HA district is just south of Golden Gate Park.)

**Part C. ** The end of an era: By the time The Beatles recorded _Abbey Road,_ McCartney's and Lennon's songwriting methods had evolved from writing collaboratively to writing independently—and in rather different styles. The A side of _Abbey Road _is a more traditional album with individual songs. The flip side has more of a concept album feel with songs that bleed into one another.

1. Which Beatle wrote the A side of _Abbey Road_?

2. Which Beatle wrote the B side?

3. In what year did the Beatles break up?

4. In what year did John Lennon die?

5. Which of the following albums was released after the break up of the Beatles: _Let It Be, Rubber Soul, _or _Revolver?_ (Interesting fact: Although this album was recorded before _Abbey Road_, it was released after _Abbey Road_. This is why some people consider _Abbey Road _ to be the final album.)

**Part D. ** Protest Rock. So important. Crosby, Stills, Nash, and Young recorded a song called "Ohio" in 1970. It is a protest song about the May 4th deaths of four unarmed students who were shot and killed at their university by National Guardsmen. Nine other students were wounded. The President had ordered the Guardsmen to the campus to quell a protest about the US Army's invasion of Cambodia.

1. What is the name of the university where this occurred?

2. What larger war were many Americans protesting at the time of the Cambodian invasion in particular?

3. Who was President of the United States at this time? (David Crosby said that Neil Young's decision to keep the President's name in the lyrics was "the bravest thing I ever heard." _Tin soldiers and _'s coming. We're finally on our own. This summer I hear the drumming. Four dead in Ohio.)_

**Part E. ** Letter E is for Eric Clapton, guitar god.

1. Which of these band was Eric Clapton NOT a member of? Derek and the Dominoes, Cream, Blind Faith, The Yardbirds, or The Dead Milkmen

2. Pattie Boyd, a British model and writer, was married to Eric Clapton. She very probably inspired a famous song about a hard-hearted woman. And interestingly, she was married to another well-known British guitar god before Clapton.

a. What song did she inspire?

b. Who was her first husband? (Hint: "While My Guitar Gently Weeps." (I know! Crazy facts!)

3. One of Clapton's bandmates from The Yardbirds (oops, I gave a hint about a previous Clapton question!) went on to play guitar in another famous British rock band.

a. Name that guitarist.

b. Name that band.

(Hint: The lead singer in this band had way better hair than the guitarist. Way better. Way better than every other rocker, as far as Amandaforks is concerned. Way better than most human beings, really.)

_I could go on all day. There's so much to learn, there are college courses on this stuff. Think of it: whole semesters in a classroom with rock history. It would be dream come true for Amandaforks. And maybe for Leah Clearwater. _

_Check your answers in the next file/chapter of "Bella's Guitar Extras."_

**Bonus questions: **

1. In what city is the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame? (Hint: think of _The Drew Carey Show'_s theme song.)

2. What rocker, the godfather of grunge, grew up just two hours south of Forks in the town of Aberdeen, Washington?

_I hope you enjoyed that classic rock quiz. Now you have all kinds of trivia with which to entertain your friends at parties. Or you have wasted twenty minutes of your life. I hope it is not the latter!_

_Check your answers in the next file. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Leah Clearwater's Classic Rock Quiz Answers**

**Part A.**

1. 1969

2. New York

3. Jimi Hendrix

4. Amandaforks' parents. What were they thinking? Squares.

**Part B.**

1. Allen Ginsberg

2. San Francisco

**Part C.**

1. Paul McCatney

2. John Lennon

3. 1970

4. 1980

_5. Let It Be_

**Part D.**

1. Kent State University

2. the Vietnam War

3. Richard Nixon

**Part E.**

1. The Dead Milkmen. (They're a pretty cool band, though.)

2. a. "Layla." (Shout out to pingou, my FF friend from France!) b. George Harrison.

3. a. Jimmy Page b. Led Zeppelin.

**And the bonus questions:** 1. Cleveland, Ohio 2. Kurt Cobain

_There you go! I hope you had fun with the rock trivia. Let me know._


End file.
